


Do You Like It?

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a things for blondes, Arin gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like It?

“Yeah man, I guess I just have a thing for blonde girls.” Dan remarked as he told Arin about the latest girl he’d met and hoped to get somewhere with. Arin tried not to let it get to him, Dan had always been vocal about his preference of females. He wasn’t strictly into just females, he liked men as well, it just wasn’t as common. 

“Eh, I don’t really get it.” Arin hoped that the conversation would stop there but Dan seemed to want to keep talking about this girl and how much he liked girls. 

“You’re not into girls though. But I mean you must have a preference.” 

“Not really.”

‘Apart from you,’ Arin added in his head. He was a hopeless romantic but he couldn’t fool himself into thinking that Dan would ever have a crush on him. 

Dan carried on telling Arin about this girl, not realising he was hurting his best friend. Arin just smiled and nodded when appropriate, if this girl made Dan happy then he should be happy too. He just didn’t need to hear about this girl in extensive detail. She was cute, she was skinny, she was tall, she had long blonde hair. She was societies depiction of what beauty is, Arin got that. He knew he wasn’t that and didn’t care for hearing about someone who was. 

Finally, the first bell rang and the two went off to their different classes. Dan was in his last year of school; Arin was two years behind him. Arin had original planned to leave school by now, he hated it and didn’t think it was necessary for what he wanted to do in life. Then Dan came along and Arin decided to stay in school for another year because he was afraid Dan would forget about him. 

The school day was horrible for Arin, all his teachers seemed to hate him, probably because he never paid attention. The only things Arin looked forward to at school was art, and lunch. Due to being in different years Dan and Arin had lunch at different times, but Arin did get to see his friend’s Barry, Suzy, and Jon. Sometimes the school Wi-Fi was good enough for him to Skype his friend Ross, who lived in Australia. 

At the end of the day Arin and Dan waited for their buses together. Arin wished that they could see each other more often but at least they had the weekend.

“Hey man, I can’t come over you place this weekend, I have to go see my grandma, it’s a family thing.” 

Well, they usually had the weekend. 

“Okay, I’ll see you Monday then?” Arin had to hide his disappointment. He hadn’t seen Dan that much this week so he was a little upset that he didn’t get some Dan time, but it wasn’t Dan’s fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Arin was just upset and it had him think in a stupid and selfish manner. 

“Yeah man, see ya.” 

When Arin got home he went straight up to his room, no one was home to question why he looked upset which Arin was thankful for. 

He tried to just sleep for a while, he normally had a nap after school because it was just tiring at this point. He probably should have dropped out and let whatever happened happen. Unfortunately, sleep never came.

Arin couldn’t stop thinking about how different he was to people Dan had crushes on. He wasn’t that skinny, he wasn’t fat but he had a little extra, something he was working on, he was trying to gain muscle instead of useless fat. He had brown hair not blonde. He was tall, which was probably the only thing about himself that was something Dan had a thing for. 

“I could always dye my hair,” Arin thought, wondering what he would look like with blonde hair. He figured that what Dan liked in girls would also translate to guys. Dan didn’t talk about guys that often so Arin wasn’t really sure what he liked. 

“It’s not a terrible idea, and I guess I could go for a change.”

Arin had made up his mind, the next day he went and bought a couple boxes of blonde hair dye. He knew from Suzy, who had dyed her hair blonde a few times before settling on black, that bleach was really bad for hair and he would need to condition it a lot, not that he didn’t do that anyway; his friends had all commented on how soft his hair was at some point. 

Dying his hair was harder than he expected, Arin didn’t really know what he was doing and the instructions weren’t as clear as he would have liked them to be. He mixed the dye together and applied it to his hair, getting quite a bit of the product on his shirt and he was glad he didn’t like the shirt that much.

He had to wait at least thirty minutes, the longest he could leave the dye on was forty-five minutes. Arin didn’t want to lose his hair so he decided to wait thirty-five minutes. He got some drawing down while he waited. His mom questioned what he was doing, and why. Arin could tell she didn’t accept his answer of dying his hair because he wanted a change, but she didn’t question it either. 

When Arin washed the dye out his hair looked darker than he expected so he borrowed his mom’s hairdryer.

“Fuck!” Arin practically shouted when he saw his hair. 

It was orange. It was fucking orange. Some parts of it were verging on blonde, others were a peachy colour but the majority was orange. 

He went to go re-dye his hair, he still had another box as he didn’t know how much he would need. His mom stopped him, telling Arin to wait until the next day so his hair didn’t fall out. Arin was just happy that it was the weekend and Dan was busy. When on Skype Ross made fun of him, but that was just the type of person Ross was, and Arin had to admit he looked pretty ridiculous. Hopefully the blonde would look better. 

It did not look better; in fact, it might have even looked worse. He really didn’t suit the blonde hair and parts of it were still a somewhat peachy colour which was just irritating. He would have to dye it brown before school. He cursed himself for sleeping in and waiting to dye his hair. Now the shops would be closed and he was stuck looking like he should be in a nineties boy band. 

The next day Arin was going to skip school but his parents wouldn’t let him. Arin was embarrassed, but he wasn’t going to let people know it. He could act confident, dressed in his nicest jeans and a cute baby pink t-shirt. He felt cute, when he didn’t think about how awful his hair looked. Everyone was staring at him, he heard a few laughs and negative comments as he waited for Dan. He hoped Dan would like his hair; then again if Dan liked it Arin may have to consider his feelings. No one could like his hair like this.   
“Arin? That’s a new look.” Dan looked confused, eyeing Arin up and down. 

“Uh yeah, I wanted to try something different.” Arin blushed, never in his life had he felt so ridiculous. 

“It looks um… it looks nice.” Dan was just being kind; it was obvious that he thought it looked terrible too. 

“It looks fucking awful man, admit it.” Arin gave a weak laugh. He hated this, he felt ashamed that he had done this to impress Dan. 

“It… Okay it doesn’t look great, but at least you have control over your hair.” Dan laughed and Arin couldn’t help but feel a little better.

“Is there any reason why you suddenly decided to go blonde?” Dan gave Arin a knowing smirk, causing Arin to blush. He never thought about how obvious his plan was. 

“I um… I thought it would look nice…” It was obviously a lie and Dan knew it. 

“Uh huh, wanna try that again?” 

Arin wanted to slap the smirk off of Dan’s face. 

“I… thought you might like it.” 

“And why would you think that?” 

Dan was trying to get a confession out of him and Arin hated it. He wondered how long Dan had known of his crush. Arin wondered if that was why Dan always told him about these people he’d met and found attractive, so Arin knew he didn’t have a chance. 

“Ar… are you okay?” 

Arin nodded but he could feel tears falling down his cheeks, making the situation worse. 

“Arin, you don’t… I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I think it’s cute that you would do that for me, but I don’t like you because of your hair colour I like you because of your personality.” 

Dan hugged his friend, hoping he would feel better, but it didn’t. Arin didn’t do this so Dan would like him more he did it so Dan would love him, and yes that was stupid, his hair colour wouldn’t change how Dan felt. 

“Come on Big Cat, it’ll be okay.” Dan hated seeing his friends upset. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Dan was confused why Arin was apologising. 

“I… I’m just so fucking stupid and I did this so you’d be attracted to me which is fucking stupid and I shouldn’t feel this way because you’d never be interested in me.” Arin was full on bawling right now; people were looking over at them but left them alone. 

“Arin. You know that I’ve only realised I’m into guys recently, and it scared me. I guess I talk about girls a lot to make myself feel better. Yes, I have a preference for blonde girls but I like guys as well, and I don’t know if I have a preference, but I know I like you. I just didn’t know you felt the same way.” 

Arin couldn’t believe it; Dan was the kind of person that didn’t like to upset people. 

“You don’t have to make me feel better.” 

“Ar, I would never get your hopes up like that.” Dan kissed the top of Arin’s head, calming him down. The first bell went but they didn’t care. Dan led Arin to the nearest toilets, not the most romantic place but it was empty. 

“Do you…? You really…?” Arin could barely get his words out as Dan wiped his tears away.

“Yes.” Dan closed the space between the two, kissing Arin. He’d never kissed another guy before but in that moment he didn’t want to kiss anyone else. 

Arin didn’t even care that people were laughing and staring at him all though his classes. Normally it would bother him and he would probably just skip classes but today it didn’t matter. 

When he got home from school Arin’s mom helped him dye his hair back to a brown colour, but his hair wasn’t completely back to normal. 

“That looks really cool Ar.” 

Arin blushed at Dan’s complement. He had decided to keep a blonde streak in his hair as he thought it was cute. 

“You like it?” 

“The more important question is; do you like it?” 

Arin smiled and nodded, leaning into Dan, hugging him. 

“Then that’s all that’s important, but I love it too.”


End file.
